User blog:MarkvA/Mass Effect Trilogy: Which game is the wiki's favorite
On October 4, 2005 BioWare announced Mass Effect, calling it an "incredible next-gen gaming odyssey". Two years later, on November 20, 2007, BioWare finally released the highly anticipated game. Its release marked the start of a trilogy which GamesRadar called a "high-water mark for video games as a story-telling medium". Last month, five years later, the final game in the trilogy was released, Mass Effect 3. In these five years there have been a lot of heated discussion on which game is best. But which game does the Mass Effect Wiki consider their favorite? That's what we intend to find out! Vote in the polls below and leave your opinion in the comments, and we'll finally know which game the wiki considers the best! Locations Mass Effect is mainly set in the Attican Traverse and the Earth Systems Alliance Space. The Attican Traverse is the true frontier of Citadel-controlled space. The area contains many worlds once inhabited by the Protheans, and many mass relays are located throughout the systems of the Traverse. Colonies established in the Traverse are subject to constant raids and attacks from the nearby Terminus Systems, but the presence of multiple worlds rich in resources and both Prothean ruins and Prothean, continues to draw colonizing interest. The Earth Systems Alliance Space represents territory under the control of the human Systems Alliance, but also envelops the heart of batarian space, including the batarian homeworld. It is bordered by Inner Council Space and the Attican Traverse. Mass Effect 2 is mainly set in the Terminus Systems. The Terminus Systems is located on the far side of the Attican Traverse, beyond the space administered by the Citadel Council or claimed by the human Systems Alliance. These systems are populated by a loose affiliation of minor species, united only in their refusal to acknowledge the political authority of the Council or adhere to the Citadel Conventions. Mass Effect 3 has locations spread throughout the entire Milky Way. Aside from the Attican Traverse, Earth Systems Alliance Space and Terminus Systems, the game also includes the Inner Council Space and the Outer Council Space Which game has the best locations? Mass Effect Mass Effect 2 Mass Effect 3 Story In Mass Effect, you take on the role of Commander Shepard onboard the SSV Normandy en route to the human colony of Eden Prime in an operation to recover a recently unearthed Prothean beacon. The crew is joined on the mission by the turian Spectre Nihlus Kryik from the Citadel's Office of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance. The mission was meant to test Shepard's suitability for the role as a Spectre, but quickly changes when the Normandy arrives at the colony to find it's under attack by an unidentified alien space craft. More... Mass Effect 2 takes place two years after Commander Shepard repelled invading Reapers bent on the destruction of organic life. A mysterious new enemy has emerged. On the fringes of known space, something is silently abducting entire human colonies. Now Shepard must work with Cerberus, a ruthless organization devoted to human survival at any cost, to stop the most terrifying threat mankind has ever faced. To even attempt this perilous mission, Shepard must assemble the galaxy's most elite team and command the most powerful ship ever built. Even then, they say it would be suicide. Commander Shepard intends to prove them wrong. More... In Mass Effect 3, Earth is burning. Striking from beyond known space, a race of terrifying machines have begun their destruction of the human race. As Commander Shepard, an Alliance Marine, your only hope for saving mankind is to rally the civilizations of the galaxy and launch one final mission to take back the Earth. More... Which game has the best story? Mass Effect Mass Effect 2 Mass Effect 3 Squad In Mass Effect, Shepard's squad consists of Ashley Williams, a Human Soldier, Garrus Vakarian, a Turian Agent, Kaidan Alenko, a Human Sentinel, Liara T'Soni, an Asari Scientist, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, a Quarian Machinist, and Urdnot Wrex, a Krogan Battlemaster. In Mass Effect 2, Shepard's squad consists of Garrus Vakarian, Grunt, a Krogan Berserker, Jack, Subject Zero, Jacob Taylor, a Cerberus Operative, Kasumi Goto, a Master Thief, Legion, a Geth Infiltrator, Miranda Lawson, a Cerberus Officer, Mordin Solus, a Salarian Scientist, Morinth, an Ardat-Yakshi or Samara, an Asari Justicar, Tali'Zorah vas Neema, Thane Krios, a Drell Assassin, and Zaeed Massani, a Mercenary Veteran. In Mass Effect 3, Shepard's squad consists of Ashley Williams or Kaidan Alenko, EDI, a Cerberus Artificial Intelligence, Garrus Vakarian, James Vega, an Arms Master, Javik, a Vengeful Ancient, Liara T'Soni, and Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. Which game has the best squad members? Mass Effect Mass Effect 2 Mass Effect 3 Gameplay Mass Effect's combat takes place in a third-person, real-time perspective. The player is able to pause the game at will in order to change the weapons or use the abilities of a squad member. The player and their squadmates can use both weapons and tech and biotic abilities. These weapons can be modified to do higher damage or become more accurate. Mass Effect 2 makes a large number of additions and changes to Mass Effect's weapons and abilities, including a larger variety of weapon classes, a large number of changes and improvements to the core shooter gameplay and a variety of new talents, which are now called "Powers". Mass Effect 3's changes to Mass Effect 2's core combat mechanics are not as drastic as the changes Mass Effect 2 made to the original Mass Effect; however, improvements have been made and new capabilities introduced, such as improved melee attacks. Mass Effect 3 also features larger skill trees that offer a greater degree of freedom when it comes to choosing skills. The player has many more points to go around compared to previous games, allowing them to build up almost all of their powers to their maximum potential. Which game has the best gameplay? Mass Effect Mass Effect 2 Mass Effect 3 Category:Blog posts